


Joyeux Noel

by mary_anjel



Series: Jimbert fanart [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin, The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crayons, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Spot The Reference, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel
Summary: "I asked Santa for a wainbow goaticorn plushie” Noel’s bottom lip starts to tremble “An wot if Santa can’t bwing her?”“Oh my darling baby boy of course Santa will bring your rainbow goaticorn."
Series: Jimbert fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Joyeux Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lovechild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256677) by [hammerofthedogs (ledbythreads)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/hammerofthedogs). 



> "What fresh hell is this?!" I hear you ask. "Why on earth would you put it into the Jimbert series? Where _is_ Noel Fielding?.." Well, go read the fic and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: do it  
> me: why? this is completely silly  
> my brain: just do it because  
> me: ...  
> my brain: and put some Gary Numan on will ya


End file.
